


Skrzywiona perfekcyjność

by MissCath



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Depression, Foot Fetish, Gen, Light BDSM, Manipulation, Non-Consensual
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU do Lost Canvas. Shion i Albafica mieszkają razem jako współlokatorzy. Po zakończeniu studiów Albafica nie może znaleźć pracy. Pewnego dnia spotyka fotografa, Minosa, który składa mu propozycję nie odrzucenia. Po namyśle i z desperacji Albafica godzi się zostać jego modelem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrzywiona perfekcyjność

**Author's Note:**

> Zakończone w lutym 2015. Nie sugerować się tak do końca tagami - daję je, bo tak jest po prostu bezpieczniej, bo generalnie fic do słodkich nie należy, a raczej do przygnębiających. Zanim skomentujesz,

Jeśli kiedykolwiek można byłoby nazwać jakiegoś mężczyznę „pięknym”, to z całą pewnością można było tak powiedzieć o Albafice. „Przystojny” nie było właściwym określeniem wobec jego osoby. Być może nawet słowo „piękny” nie opisywało dokładnie jego urody. Oglądali się za nim ludzie obojga płci, a dzieci patrzyły na niego zafascynowane. Bo w istocie, jego uroda była fascynująca. Gdyby spojrzeć tylko na jego twarz, można by śmiało pomyśleć, że jest to kobieta. Piękna, młoda kobieta o delikatnej urodzie, o cudownym uśmiechu i wspaniałych, długich włosach. Jednakże sylwetka nie zostawiała wątpliwości. Albafica był stuprocentowym mężczyzną. A swą urodę uważał za przekleństwo.

            Choć wiele osób się za nim oglądało, mógł mieć każdą kobietę lub każdego mężczyznę na kiwnięcie palcem, jednakże Albafica nigdy nie wyrażał zainteresowania żadną płcią. Krążyły plotki, że skoro nigdy nie widziano go, jak podrywa jakąś dziewczynę, to być może jest gejem. Ale nikt nigdy nie widział go z żadnym mężczyzną. Sam zaś zastanawiał się, co z nim jest nie tak. Nie potrafił czuć przyjemności nawet z masturbacji, nie czuł nigdy pożądania do nikogo. Niemniej lubił bliskość z drugim człowiekiem, ale tę duchową. Być może dlatego mieszkał z Shionem, swoim przyjacielem.

            Byli całkowicie od siebie różni, a mimo to jakimś cudem potrafili nawiązać nić porozumienia i tworzyć dobraną parę bliskich przyjaciół, nawet mimo kilku lat różnicy. Albafica był starszy od Shiona, właśnie skończył studia, a Shion był dopiero „świeżakiem” na uczelni. Mimo to znali się od dłuższego czasu i wspólne mieszkanie bardzo im odpowiadało. Oprócz tego dzieliła ich jeszcze sytuacja rodzinna i finansowa. Shion mógł śmiało liczyć na swoich rodziców, którzy fundowali mu wszystko. Albafica, skłócony z rodzicami nie mógł liczyć na taki komfort. Gdy tylko jego rodzice dowiedzieli się, że zamierza studiować „kierunek, po którym nie ma żadnej roboty”, powiedzieli z góry, że nie może liczyć na ich pomoc. Dlatego Albafica od początku studiów musiał radzić sobie sam. Zaciągnął kredyt studencki, a dodatkowo dorabiał wieczorami i w weekendy jako barman. Wszystko jednak musiało się zmienić.

            _I na co było mi kończyć studia z takim perfekcyjnym wynikiem? Po co zarywałem te wszystkie nocki?_ – Albafica wracał z kolejnej, nieudanej rozmowy o pracę. Gdy tylko skończył studia, przestał być opłacalny dla swojego pracodawcy, który nie musiał mu płacić pełnej stawki. Załamany, nie miał pojęcia, co dalej. Powoli kończyły mu się możliwości, a kredyt nie chciał czekać, aż pan Albafica łaskawie znajdzie pracę i będzie spłacać go regularnie. A do tego przecież trzeba z czegoś żyć, utrzymywać się…

            Liczył na to, że gdy wróci, zamknie się na jakiś czas w pokoju i w milczeniu odstresuje się, by potem szukać na nowo pracy. Choć powoli miał już dość. Tymczasem okazało się, że Shion został w domu, bo nie miał zajęć. Od razu wybiegł na korytarz, by przywitać przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem się udało.

            - Cześć… Ty nie na uczelni? – Albafica zapytał zrezygnowanym głosem.

            - Nie. Lepiej mów, udało się? – w jego głosie czuć było podekscytowanie.

            Albafica tylko pokręcił smutno głową.

            - Ach… - westchnął Shion. Nie miał pojęcia, jak tym razem pocieszyć przyjaciela.

            Było chłodno, więc Albafica poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę, a jego przyjaciel poszedł za nim. Wydawało się, że Shion jest chyba nawet bardziej smutny, niż jego współlokator.

            Alba nie chciał za bardzo rozmawiać o niezbyt przyjemnej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Po raz kolejny miał do czynienia z sytuacją, która sprawiała, że czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Po raz kolejny rozmawiał z atrakcyjną menedżerką w średnim wieku, która nawet nie ukrywała tego, że do jego obowiązków raczej nie będzie należało parzenie kawy czy pisanie korespondencji. Co więcej, otwarcie próbowała z nim flirtować, a kiedy Albafica zaprotestował, zdążyła tylko wykrzyknąć, że nie znajdzie pracy w tym mieście. Nie chciał robić kariery przez łóżko. Nie chciał sprzedawać swojego ciała. Zresztą, nawet jeśli uważał tę kobietę za piękną, nie potrafiłby jej wiele zaoferować, wbrew jej wyobrażeniom.

            Od kilku miesięcy przeważnie scenariusz był ten sam – rozmowa z atrakcyjną menedżerką, niedwuznaczne propozycje… Zastanawiał się, skąd biorą się te wszystkie kobiety. Co sprawia, że są tak znudzone swoimi mężami, karierami, że poszukują dodatkowego dreszczyku emocji w postaci młodego kochanka. Miał też okazję spotkać kilku gejów, którzy również składali niemoralne propozycje, czasami nawet śmielej, niż kobiety. A jeśli trafiał na porządnych pracodawców bez zastrzeżeń, to zwykle musieli mówić, że jest im przykro, że na razie nie potrzebują nowych pracowników.

            Albafica milczał jak zaklęty. Shion natomiast patrzył smutno w jego stronę. Wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć o tym w takiej chwili, ale ujawniało się jego zboczenie jako studenta architektury – chciał narysować swojego przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie uchwycił go ze smutną miną, choć wszelkie rysunki wykonywał w miarę dyskretnie, wiedząc, że Albafica sobie tego nie życzy tak do końca. I właśnie w tej chwili Shion wpadł na pewien pomysł.

            - Posłuchaj… - Zaczął nieśmiało. – Wiesz, nie obraź się, ale może… Myślałeś o tym, żeby być modelem na ASP?

            Spojrzenie Albafici mogło zabić. Jego przyjaciel zaczął się natychmiast tłumaczyć:

            - Nie, nie zrozum mnie źle! To nie tak…

            - A jak? Ty też sądzisz, że tylko do tego się nadaję? Że jedyne, co mam do zaoferowania, to uroda?

            - Nie!

            Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której Shion próbował pozbierać myśli. Nie miał zamiaru obrazić Alby.

            - Wiesz, ja nie mówię, że ogólnie masz to robić… Ale pomyśl o tym jak o rozwiązaniu tymczasowym… Lepsze to niż nic, prawda?

            Albafica nic nie mówił. Shion zaś próbował za wszelką cenę wytłumaczyć, o co mu chodziło.

            - No i… Pamiętaj, że zawsze mogę pożyczyć ci pieniądze, to przecież żaden problem dla mnie i w ogóle-

            - Nie – przerwał stanowczo Alba. – Wiesz dobrze, co o tym myślę. Już i tak mam wrażenie, że za bardzo cię naciągam.

            - To nie tak. Przecież wiem, że oddasz mi pieniądze, kiedy będziesz już miał.

            Po kolejnej chwili milczenia Albafica, patrząc w okno, powiedział smutno:

            - Twoja propozycja brzmiała, jakbyś mówił, że mógłbym zostać prostytutką. Nie będę sprzedawać swojego ciała.

            Te słowa ugodziły Shiona w samo serce. Wiedział, że przyjaciel może odebrać jego słowa opacznie, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Myślał, jak to wszystko naprawić.

            - Ja… Ja ciebie przepraszam. Nie powinienem był o tym wspominać.

            - W porządku. Zapomnijmy po prostu o tej rozmowie.

 

 

            Jednak kolejne tygodnie mijały, a nic w kwestii pracy Albafici nie zmieniło się. A oszczędności zaczynały się kurczyć. Sfrustrowany i zdesperowany szukał pracy nawet znacznie poniżej swoich kwalifikacji.

            Albafica postanowił wrócić do baru, w którym pracował podczas swoich studiów. Nie liczył na cud, ale próbował już niemalże wszędzie. Może jego były szef zmieniłby zdanie…?

            Niestety, po krótkiej rozmowie wiedział, że nic z tego. Nie ma na co liczyć. Albafica stracił magiczny status studenta, a tym samym szef powiedział, że taki pracownik jest dla niego nieopłacalny. I choć chłopak wiedział, że to nierozsądne, by wydawać ostatnie pieniądze na alkohol, to tego wieczoru postanowił się upić. W samotności. Oczywiście w barze było mnóstwo ludzi, lecz miał ochotę po prostu pić i nie otwierać gęby do nikogo. I plan powiódłby się, gdyby nie jedna rzecz.

            Przez cały ten wieczór czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Starał się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi, sądził w myślach, że pewnie przesadza albo coś mu się wydaje. Chciał wyłączyć całkowicie myślenie, zapomnieć choć na chwilę o kłopotach… Kiedy właśnie podszedł do niego tajemniczy osobnik.

             Był to mężczyzna niewiele starszy od niego, z długimi, jasnymi włosami i tajemniczym uśmiechem. Albafica sądził, że pewnie to kolejny gej, który chce go poderwać. Wypił jednak na tyle dużo, że postanowił sobie, że jeśli tak będzie, to popatrzy sobie na jego pięść całkowicie z bliska. Oczywiście poza barem. Załatwią to jak mężczyźni. Na chwilę obecną starał się go ignorować.

            - Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś piękny?

            Albafica starał się tego nie słuchać. Myślał sobie: _Tak. Jakieś tysiąc osób._ Tajemniczy mężczyzna jednak nie dawał za wygraną.

            - Tak, do ciebie mówię. Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz.

            Podirytowany Albafica rzucił tylko:

            - Słuchaj, jeśli myślisz, że możesz mnie podrywać, to…

            - Nie, nie, ależ skąd… - mężczyzna uniósł ręce do góry w geście bezbronności. – Nic z tych rzeczy.

            Albę to zaintrygowało. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał się z taką reakcją, a przecież tak zazwyczaj zaczynały się każde zaloty. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę, a ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

            - Jak ci na imię?

            - Albafica. – Odparł krótko.

            - Możesz mi mówić Minos. Dla mnie i dla pana czysta! – rzucił w stronę barmana.

            - No to czego ode mnie chcesz?

            Minos uważnie przyglądał się Albafice, co niesłychanie go krępowało.

            - Jestem profesjonalnym fotografem, a ty… Ty masz ciało modela. Mógłbyś być gwiazdą, wiesz?

            - Nie. – Albie od razu przypomniała się sugestia Shiona. No i miał również swoje zasady.

            - Nie? Od razu nie? Dobrze… - Minos przysunął się nieco bliżej, przez co Albafica zareagował wręcz alergicznie i odsunął się lekko. – Obserwuję cię od dłuższego czasu – szepnął.

            Alba poczuł, że serce mu aż stanęło. Przeżył już wiele dziwnych sytuacji, ale nie sądził, że będzie miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia ze stalkerem.

            - Nie bój się, nie chcę cię szantażować, nic na ciebie nie mam, nikt mi nie zlecił śledzenia, jeśli o tym myślisz. Ale… Widzę, że ciągle szukasz pracy. Chodzisz na te rozmowy kwalifikacyjne i ciągle nic, prawda?

            Nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Zresztą, Minos znał dobrze odpowiedź na to pytanie. Skoro go „obserwował”, to wiedział, jak jest.

            - Uznam to milczenie za „tak”. No i ja właśnie w tej sprawie… Mam trochę zleceń, do których byś się idealnie nadawał.

            - Dziękuję, ale nie. Już ktoś mi zasugerował, że powinienem spróbować na ASP, ale nie chcę. – Być może alkohol uderzył do głowy Albie, ale sam zastanawiał się, dlaczego o tym mówi obcej osobie.

            Minos tylko się zaśmiał.

            - U mnie zarobiłbyś znacznie więcej, niż na ASP. Tam płacą marne grosze, wierz mi. A poza tym… Niekoniecznie by cię wzięli. Studenci muszą umieć rysować różne typy sylwetek, ludzi o różnej urodzie, a ty jesteś aż za idealny.

            - Powiedziałem, że nie, dziękuję.

            Minos wzruszył tylko ramionami.

            - Jak sobie uważasz. Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to masz tu mój numer. – fotograf wręczył Albafice swoją wizytówkę. Chłopak schował ją tylko do kieszeni kurtki.

 

 

            Nie miał pojęcia, jak wrócił do domu. Nie miał również pojęcia, która jest godzina ani jak długo spał. Na dworze było dość ciemno, a w domu panowała cisza. Kiedy zaspany podniósł się z łóżka, poczuł przeszywający ból w głowie. Czuł też, że strasznie chce mu się pić. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to była noc, czy już może dzień. Nie wiedział też, co właściwie działo się w tym barze. Kojarzył jedynie, że poznał dziwnego gościa, który proponował mu coś, na co w życiu się nie zgodzi.

            Albafica powoli wstał z łóżka i udał się w stronę kuchni. W lodówce szukał czegoś do picia, ale stwierdził, że chyba wzrok mu szwankuje, ponieważ jego część lodówki była kompletnie pusta. Niewiele myśląc, wziął szklankę i nalał sobie wody z kranu. Pił szybko i łapczywie, by zgasić choć na trochę pragnienie.

            Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie się działo, ale nie potrafił niczego skojarzyć. Usiadł więc do swojego laptopa, by przejrzeć jakieś nowe oferty pracy. Kiedy komputer się uruchomił, zobaczył, że jest późne, zimowe popołudnie, więc dlatego na dworze jest ciemno. Zdumiony jednak zobaczył, że nie ma Internetu, choć wszystko wydawało się działać. Kiedy próbował sprawdzać, czy router jest sprawny, usłyszał znajomy głos:

            - W końcu wstałeś?

            Albafica, podnosząc się spod biurka mocno uderzył się w głowę. W drzwiach stał Shion, który chciał mu pomóc, ale chłopak pokręcił tylko głową, pokazując, że nic mu nie jest.

            - Tak… Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak trafiłem do domu?

            - Zadzwoniłeś do mnie, więc cię przyprowadziłem. Było ciężko, zalałeś się w trupa.

            Albafica w milczeniu starał się sprawdzić, co z Internetem.

            - Nie sprawdzaj. Odłączyli nam Internet wczoraj.

            - Dlaczego?

            Shion tylko westchnął ciężko.

            - W tym miesiącu była twoja kolej, aby płacić. Zapomniałeś?

            Albafice było wstyd się przyznać, że nie zapomniał. Po prostu zwlekał z zapłatą, sądząc, że zaraz znajdzie pracę i zdąży wszystko załatwić. Niestety, termin zapłaty minął.

            - Słuchaj, mogłeś powiedzieć… Założyłbym za ciebie…

            Jego przyjaciel milczał. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. W dodatku głowa zaczynała go coraz bardziej boleć.

            - Dobra… Czy wiesz, czemu moja część lodówki jest pusta? Brałeś coś z moich rzeczy?

            Shion odparł tylko zdumiony:

            - Chłopie, ja ciebie nie widziałem, żebyś szedł na zakupy. Ostatnim razem byłeś może… Dwa tygodnie temu? Nie dziw się, że nic nie masz.

            Niedobrze, powoli wszystko zaczynało się walić na łeb. Lecz najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, a Albafica jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

            - Aha, i jeszcze przyszło to – Shion wręczył mu kopertę.

            - Co to jest?

            - Nie wiem, nie otwierałem.

            Sądząc po rozmiarach koperty, Albafica spodziewał się najgorszego. I nie pomylił się zbyt wiele. Było to ponaglenie do zapłaty kredytu studenckiego. Kredyt wisiał nad nim niczym widmo, upiór, który nie chciał go opuścić. Stwierdził, że teraz może tylko usiąść i płakać.

            - Shion… Proszę cię, zostaw mnie na razie samego.

            - Jak sobie życzysz – odparł smutno i zamknął drzwi, wychodząc.

            Z tych wszystkich nerwów Albafica czuł, że łzy ciekną mu po policzkach jak grochy. Nie wiedział już, co ma robić. Na razie odłączyli Internet, a co dalej? Czuł, że burczy mu w żołądku. Tak jakby nie mógł pojąć, że jego właściciel nie jak go wypełnić. I chyba już nie będzie miał. Umrze z głodu. Choć pomyślał przez moment, że może to i dobrze, przynajmniej kredytu nie będzie musiał spłacać… Choć widział tylko jedną, jedyną opcję.

            Uważał, że to wszystko jest zbyt dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Dlaczego ten facet pojawił się akurat teraz? Miał wrażenie, że te kłopoty, które zwaliły mu się teraz na głowę były jego sprawką. Tak jakby Minos chciał zrobić wszystko, by przekonać Albaficę do tego biznesu.

            Wciąż wahał się, a ręce mu drżały, kiedy jednak próbował dzwonić…

 

 

Albafica w życiu nie czuł się tak podle. Czuł, jak oszukiwał sam siebie, jakby robił coś całkiem nielegalnego, jakby za chwilę miał kogoś zabić lub okraść. Teoretycznie ta praca nie była niczym złym, ale Alba skłamał nawet Shionowi, mówiąc, że idzie na kolejną rozmowę o pracę. Nie chciał opowiadać o Minosie i jego propozycji. I choć fotograf był zachwycony tym, że chłopak jednak zgodził się być dla niego modelem, to Albafica pomyślał o tym, że najpierw pójdzie na próbę, zobaczyć, czy aby na pewno nie jest to żadna pułapka, podstęp, przykrywka do zupełnie czegoś innego. W końcu tyle się słyszało o różnych przypadkach uprowadzeń, wciągania w szemrane interesy...

            Albafica dobrze kojarzył adres, który podał mu Minos. Nie była to żadna obskurna dzielnica, ale też z całą pewnością nie było to miejsce, w którym pracowały białe kołnierzyki, elita z klasy średniej. Był to budynek znajdujący się w pobliżu dzielnicy artystycznej – stara kamienica przerobiona na klimatyczne biura i apartamenty. Minos mieszkał w takim apartamencie, który służył mu jednocześnie za miejsce pracy. Znajdował się na samej górze.

            Kiedy Alba pukał do drzwi, czuł, że serce bije mu mocno, a ręka mu drży. Zastanawiał się, co właściwie robi i dlaczego. W końcu to było wbrew jego zasadom. Nie chciał zarabiać na siebie swoim ciałem, swoją urodą. Ale uspokajał sam siebie i usprawiedliwiał, mówił sobie, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, że wcale nie musi tego robić i skończy wtedy, kiedy zechce, kiedy tylko znajdzie sobie coś lepszego.

            Minos otworzył drzwi, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaprosił Albaficę do środka. Mieszkanie było przerobione na modłę artystyczną – surowe ściany, duża przestrzeń, tylko parę mebli, gdzieś dalej wydzielona kuchnia i łazienka oraz oddzielne pomieszczenie na pracownię. Alba od razu zwrócił uwagę na ściany, które były zapełnione fotografiami zrobionymi przez Minosa. Musiał przyznać, że niedawno poznany przez niego facet robił piękne zdjęcia, czy to mężczyznom, czy kobietom, a nawet całym rodzinom, jeśli tylko pasowało to do jakiejś artystycznej wizji lub do zlecenia, które aktualnie miał. Nie były to fotografie, które budziły jakiś niepokój, a wręcz przeciwnie. Minos potrafił oddać piękno każdej osoby, sprawić, że dana modelka lub model wychodzili w korzystnej dla nich pozie, z lekką nutką tajemniczości. Wśród wielu twarzy Albafica rozpoznał nawet kilku celebrytów. Nie sądził, że ma do czynienia z kimś tak dobrym i profesjonalnym.

            - Napijesz się kawy? - Minos wychylił się z kuchni, pokazując dzbanek ze świeżo zaparzonym czarnym napojem.

            Albafica był na tyle rozkojarzony i zapatrzony w zdjęcia, że nawet nie usłyszał, co mówił do niego Minos.

            - Piękne, prawda? I chyba jesteś zaskoczony tym, kogo tu widzisz... - zaśmiał się lekko pod nosem. - Wiesz, mam dojścia, znam ich menedżerów i w ogóle... O każdym zdjęciu mógłbym opowiadać godzinami. Ale chyba nie po to tu jesteśmy, prawda? Usiądź, proszę.

            Chłopak zorientował się, że cały czas właściwie stał i nawet nie powiesił swojego płaszcza.

            - Czarną kawę poproszę. Bez cukru – powiedział, siadając na dużą kanapę.

            Po chwili Minos dołączył do niego, stawiając kubek z kawą.

            - Wybacz, że nie mam kompletu filiżanek. Czasem dostaję po prostu kubki od moich zleceniodawców i tak je zbieram... A widzę już po twojej minie, że udziela ci się zboczenie zawodowe. Pracowałeś w barze, prawda?

            - Jesteś zaskakująco dobrym obserwatorem – odparł nieco beznamiętnym tonem. - Ale tak, zgadza się, pracowałem.

            - Wiedziałem. - Zaśmiał się cicho. - W końcu jestem fotografem. Umiem obserwować ludzi. - Patrzył na niego uważnie i zastanawiał się, jakby tu uchwycić swojego nowego modela. - Dobra, pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, na czym stoisz, prawda? Poczekaj chwilę.

            Fotograf szybko pobiegł do swojej pracowni i wrócił z teczką pełną papierów. Wyciągnął jeden z nich i położył na stole przed Albaficą.

            - Proszę, tu jest umowa. Jeśli chcesz, to możesz przeczytać, tam masz wszystko – warunki, stawkę... Spokojnie, mamy czas, ja nie poganiam. - Rozsiadł się w fotelu i pił swoją kawę.

            Albafica wziął dokument i zaczął pobieżnie czytać. Warunki niewiele mu mówiły, wiedział, że prawa autorskie przysługują fotografowi, na sesję umawiają się wtedy, kiedy im pasuje... Lecz Albafica był w szoku, kiedy zobaczył stawkę za jedną taką sesję. Od razu pomyślał, że jeśli dostanie te pieniądze w najbliższym czasie, to starczy mu przynajmniej na uregulowanie długów, które namnożyły się ostatnio. Czuł, że ręce mu drżą, ale jednak ta cena go przekonała. Choć i tak powtarzał sobie, że to tylko tymczasowo, że dalej będzie szukał normalnej pracy... Jednak niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął na ten czas dowód osobisty i zaczął spisywać swoje dane, by podpisać umowę. A Minos, widząc to, od razu się uśmiechnął.

            - No i super! - wziął umowę od chłopaka i schował ją do teczki. - No, to mam zlecenie... Takie na próbę, do reklamy. Myślę, że będzie w sam raz. Spodoba ci się.

            Tak naprawdę wcale mu się nie podobało, ale w głowie miał tylko sumkę, widniejącą na umowie. Minos jednak kontynuował opowiadanie o swoim projekcie.

            - To jest reklama męskich perfum. Na razie jednak żadnych perfum nie dostałem, ale dali mi wolną rękę przy tworzeniu tej reklamy. Wiesz, taka fotka do magazynu dla pań – mrugnął okiem. - Chyba rozumiesz, nie? Ładny facet reklamuje ładne perfumy, one pójdą i zaraz kupią dla swoich mężów czy chłopaków...

            Albafica poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego niezdrowy dreszcz, kiedy usłyszał słowo „ładny”. Tak jakby nie słyszał tego setki razy. I to właściwie od małego. Ciągłe zachwyty obcych ludzi na ulicy. „Oj, jakie śliczne dziecko”, „Ile bym dała, żeby mieć takiego aniołka, jak ty”, „Jaki grzeczny i śliczny”. Już od dzieciństwa Albafica słyszał tylko o sobie, że jest „piękny”, „śliczny”, „ładny”. Sprawiało to, że zamykał się w sobie. Nie znosił, kiedy obce osoby chciały go pogłaskać po policzku, czy po włosach. W dodatku wiele rzeczy uchodziło mu na sucho tylko dlatego, że był po prostu pięknym dzieckiem. Jednak on tak nie chciał. Chciał wiedzieć, czy jest w czymś dobry, czy zły. Czy obrazek narysowany przez niego jest rzeczywiście ładny, czy mówią tak, bo sam jest ładny i nie chcą mu sprawić przykrości. Niewiele lepiej było, gdy stał się nastolatkiem i dodatkowo nabrał męskiej sylwetki. Przez dziewczyny był nazywany „ciachem”, a wśród chłopaków był albo obiektem zazdrości, albo był wyzywany przez nich od „pedałów”, czego kompletnie nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział, co uroda ma do orientacji seksualnej i w dodatku nikt mu tego nie zechciał wyjaśnić. I choć nie mógł narzekać na brak powodzenia wśród dziewczyn, on sam nigdy nie czuł pociągu do żadnej z nich. Chciał bliższej znajomości, ale tylko na poziomie duchowym, a nie fizycznym. Chciał mieć z kim pogadać, wyjść gdzieś na spacer, napić się dobrej kawy, pośmiać się czy pożalić. Ale nic więcej. I teraz kolejny raz słyszy, że jest „ładny”. Czyżby tylko do tego się nadawał?

            - To co? Zaczynamy? Szybciej zaczniemy, szybciej skończymy.

            Albafica zorientował się, że kompletnie się wyłączył, podczas gdy Minos cały czas mówił o tym, co ma zamiar zrobić. Nie chciał jednak dać po sobie tego poznać, więc tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł za fotografem do jego pracowni.

            - Poczekaj chwilę, ja i tak muszę wszystko ustawić...

            Alba w milczeniu patrzył, co Minos ma zamiar zrobić. Ustawiał odpowiednie płótna, światło, szykował aparat. Po chwili podszedł do swojego modela i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Albafica czuł, że jest oglądany jak towar w sklepie.

            - Masz na sobie jakiś podkład, czy coś...?

            Alba nie krył zdumienia.

            - Co? Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

            - W takim razie pozazdrościć cery... Masz ty w ogóle jakieś słabości? - uśmiechnął się, lecz chłopak zignorował go. - Dobrze... - patrzył dalej, a po chwili powiedział: - Możesz rozpiąć jeden guzik koszuli? Tak u góry.

            Niedoszły model czuł, że coraz mniej podoba mu się ta zabawa. Choć przecież Minos nie prosił o rozebranie się, a jedynie rozpięcie guzika. Albafica nie lubił odkrywać swojego ciała. Wyobraził sobie jednak, że robi to, bo jest gorąco. Czuł jednak, że ręce mu drżą.

            - Bardzo dobrze. I w ogóle świetnie wyglądasz.

            Po chwili Minos podsunął ciemne krzesło. Ustawiał je odpowiednio, aby wyszło korzystnie na zdjęciu. Na próbę zrobił nawet kilka fotografii, po czym powiedział do swojego modela:

            - Usiądź, ale tak wiesz – tyłem, oprzyj się brzuchem i trzymaj oparcie.

            Albafica nie był do końca pewny, czy robi dobrze, ale usiadł tak, jak prosił go o to Minos. Fotograf patrzył na niego dokładnie i po chwili rzekł:

            - Albo wiesz co? Ściągnij proszę buty i skarpetki. Nie martw się, tu jest ciepło.

            Alba nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego to robi. Nie był też pewny, dlaczego Minos akurat prosi o to, ale stwierdził, że skoro ma taką wizję artystyczną, to się poświęci. Nie lubił pokazywać nawet skrawka swojego ciała, ale ostatecznie to nie była rozbierana sesja. Po chwili chłopak ściągnął buty i skarpetki i odstawił je obok, po czym wrócił na krzesło. Minosowi jednak dalej coś nie pasowało. Podszedł do swojego modela i zaczął odpowiednio ustawiać, na co Albafica aż się wzdrygnął.

            - Nie bój się... Przecież nic ci nie robię. Po prostu tak mi jest łatwiej, a jakbym zaczął mówić, jak masz się ustawiać, to trwałoby to znacznie dłużej... - mówił, dotykając równocześnie jego miękkich, długich włosów.

            Albafica swoim smutnym i przerażonym spojrzeniem zdawał się pytać, czy długo jeszcze będzie musiał to wszystko znosić. Minos, patrząc tak na niego miał ochotę go ucałować, ale nie chciał zrażać do siebie na samym starcie tak wspaniałego modela. Wreszcie po odpowiednim ułożeniu włosów Minos spojrzał na całość. Musiał przyznać, że Alba miał bardzo piękne i zadbane stopy. Nie chciał jednak pytać, jak o nie dba. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Było prawie idealnie.

            - Później to zwiążesz włosy, zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie lepiej. Dobrze… A teraz oprzyj się wygodnie, plecy luźno i uśmiech… Ale taki lekki… - Minos próbował robić kilka zdjęć, ale czuł, że coś jest nie tak, więc po chwili przerwał.

            - Co się dzieje?

            - Hmm… Źle. Jakby to ująć… Trochę jesteś spięty. Jeśli mój model jest spięty, to choćbym nie wiem, jakbym się starał, to zdjęcia wyjdą beznadziejne. Spróbuj troszkę bardziej wyluzować.

            Albafica milczał jak zaklęty. Nie potrafił. Za bardzo to go wszystko stresowało. Nigdy nie lubił takich sytuacji, ani tym bardziej nie cierpiał robienia mu zdjęć. Niby cały czas myślał o pieniądzach, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Alba czuł się zestresowany. Nie mógł się przemóc. Po chwili nieznośnej ciszy Minos powiedział:

            - Dobrze… Mam nadzieję, że nie prowadzisz.

            - Nie, przecież nawet nie mam samochodu.

            - To chodź, wypijemy coś.

            Teoretycznie nie powinien tego robić. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jednak tak się dzieje, że robi coś wbrew sobie. Idzie z kompletnie obcym mężczyzną do kuchni, żeby się napić. A nie robił tego nigdy nawet ze swoim współlokatorem.

            Minos wyciągnął butelkę wódki, którą dostał w prezencie od kogoś oraz dwa kieliszki. Sobie nalał znacznie mniej, niż Albafice. W końcu musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

            I choć alkohol sprawił, że Alba rozluźnił się, tak jak myślał właśnie Minos, to ciągle gdzieś słyszał pewne wyrzuty sumienia i w duchu myślał, że upadł nisko. Ale wódka choć przez chwilę pomagała zapomnieć.

            Po skończonej sesji Minos powiedział, żeby Albafica spodziewał się przelewu w ciągu tygodnia za tę sesję. A pocztą wyśle mu zdjęcia. Tak naprawdę Albę niewiele obchodziły te fotografie. Wiedział, że nie oprawi ich w ramkę ani nie będzie się nimi chwalił. Ale podziękował z czystej grzeczności.

            W domu pomyślał już o tym, że coś jest w powiedzeniu, że aparat kradnie duszę człowiekowi. Albafica długo stał pod prysznicem i próbował zmyć z siebie wstyd, który czuł przez ten cały czas. A przecież sesja zdjęciowa nie miała za wiele wspólnego z cielesnością. Choć podejrzewał, że coś może być nie tak…

 

 

            Shion bezskutecznie próbował się dowiedzieć, gdzie właściwie był jego przyjaciel i czemu wraca tak późno wieczorem. Wstawiony Albafica powiedział tylko, żeby Shion nie martwił się więcej o kasę i rachunki – wkrótce wszystko będzie załatwione. Współlokator Alby nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Do głowy przychodziły mu najgorsze myśli. Zabił kogoś? Zaczął handlować narkotykami? Nie wierzył, że znalazł w końcu pracę, bo zapewne Alba powiedziałby mu o tym. Były student filozofii nigdy nie należał do rozmownych osób, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Dodatkowo Shiona zastanawiał ten bardzo długi prysznic, który trwał prawie godzinę. Shion podszedł w końcu spać. Nie chciał naciskać, stwierdził, że jego przyjaciel sam z nim o tym porozmawia, jeśli tylko zechce.

            Na drugi dzień Albaficę obudził kac. Nie ten fizyczny, lecz ten moralny. Czuł się jak prostytutka, która sprzedaje własne ciało za pieniądze. Tu sprzedawał „tylko” swoją aparycję, ale i tak cały czas czuł się jak towar. Jeszcze to ciągłe poprawianie, niechciany dotyk. Na zdrowy rozsądek Albafica wiedział, że ten dotyk nie miał nic wspólnego z molestowaniem, był daleki od uwodzenia, ale nie należał do czegoś, co by lubił. Potem jeszcze Minos stwierdził, że przez alkohol będzie się bardziej świecić, a policzki będą za czerwone, więc Albafica musiał użyć podkładu i pudru. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, w dodatku czuł się dziwnie, wykonując typowo kobiecą czynność. Nigdy tak do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego kobiety usiłują być piękne wręcz na siłę, decydują się na ból i poświęcenie tylko po to, by czuć się lepiej ze swoim ciałem lub przypodobać się komuś. On był chodzącym ideałem, a dałby wiele za przeciętność.

            Postanowił nie odzywać się do Minosa pierwszy. Chciał poczekać, czy rzeczywiście dostanie pieniądze, zgodnie z umową. Nie jeden raz w końcu czytał o przypadkach oszustw. Był też zdenerwowany, kiedy ciągle pamiętał słowa Minosa o tym, że zdjęcia wyśle pocztą. Chciał je przechwycić przed Shionem. Właściwie to nie wiedział, dlaczego to tak ukrywa przed swoim przyjacielem. Może chciał się unieść honorem? Nie spodziewał się, że jednak będzie musiał przyjąć propozycję podobną do tej, o której mówił jego przyjaciel. Wstyd? Zażenowanie? W pewnym stopniu tak. W końcu to był dość łatwy zarobek. Nie planował tego. Liczył na jakąś poważniejszą pracę lub nawet na to, że zostanie pracownikiem biurowym. Najlepiej w wielkim biurze, gdzie każdy pracuje w oddzielnym boksie i nikt nikogo nie widuje. Miejsce, w którym nie będzie się wyróżniać. Gdyby nie to, że potrzebował gotówki na już, w życiu by się nie zdecydował na coś takiego.

            Dwa dni później pocztą przyszły obiecane zdjęcia. Na szczęście Shion był w tym czasie na zajęciach, więc Albafica mógł je przechwycić. Fotografie były już po odpowiedniej edycji, gotowe tylko do nałożenia odpowiedniego napisu reklamującego perfumy. Czerń i biel oraz gra światłocienia dodawały zmysłowego uroku – Albafica musiał to akurat przyznać. Minos wymarzył sobie, że ma wyjść tajemniczo – i tak też było. Model siedzący na odwróconym krześle, z bosymi nogami, patrzący gdzieś w dal. Wariantów było kilka – na jednym zdjęciu Alba patrzył w lewo, na drugim w prawo, na jeszcze innym patrzył przed siebie, ale dłońmi zasłaniał nos i usta, prezentując jedynie swoje piękne oczy. Kolejne zdjęcia były podobne, tylko Albafica miał na nich związane włosy.

            Musiał przyznać, że robią wrażenie. Są profesjonalne i potrafiły oddać to, co sobie umyślił Minos. Ale jednak Alba dziwnie się czuł, widząc na tych fotografiach siebie. Zwykle widział bowiem jakichś bezimiennych modelów i modelki, którzy jawili mu się w podświadomości jako istoty nierealne, nie z tej planety. W końcu zwykle ich uroda była poprawiana, głównie komputerowo. A teraz widział siebie. Podobnego do tamtych istot. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Schował po prostu zdjęcia i postanowił nie patrzeć na nie więcej. Bardziej interesowały go pieniądze.

            Albafica czekał na przelew, siedząc jak na szpilkach. Z racji tego, że odłączyli Internet, potrafił chodzić kilka razy dziennie na spacer do najbliższego bankomatu, by sprawdzić, czy pieniądze już są. Mijały kolejne dni, a do głowy zaczęły mu przychodzić myśli o tym, że dał się wykorzystać i był naiwny. Czuł się źle z tego powodu. Nawet nie zauważył przy tym, że od paru dni nie rozmawia ze swoim współlokatorem. Ciągle w głowie miał czarne myśli o tym, że na pewno Minos go oszukał i pieniędzy nie będzie, a fotograf tak naprawdę jest zboczeńcem lub w najlepszym przypadku krętaczem, który sprzeda gdzieś jego zdjęcia, a on sam nie zobaczy ani grosza z tego.

            Wreszcie jednak pieniądze dotarły. A Albafica poczuł taką ulgę, jak nigdy wcześniej. Z tego stresu czuł, że łzy ciekły mu po policzkach. W tytule przelewu było jeszcze napisane „Przepraszam za zwłokę :)”. Może Minos jednak nie jest taki zły, jak się wydawał na początku? Alba cieszył się, że pieniądze starczą przynajmniej na uregulowanie długów. Potem pomyśli natomiast, co dalej... Na razie chciał się cieszyć dniem dzisiejszym.

 

 

Kolejne dni mijały, a jedynym źródłem zarobku Albafici były kolejne sesje zdjęciowe. Czuł coraz mniej stresu przy nich, z czasem stało się mu to kompletnie obojętne, było taką czynnością jak codzienne parzenie herbaty. Nawet nie obchodziło go zbytnio, jaka była tematyka danych reklam. Póki sesje nie były rozbierane, mógł jakoś to znieść. Nie potrafił jednak przeżyć pewnych drobnostek, które może przeciętnego człowieka by nie obeszły, ale nie jego. Zachowanie Minosa było coraz śmielsze, lecz starał się o tym nie myśleć...

            Shion niczego nie podejrzewał. Czasami ciężko było mu w ogóle odgadnąć, o czym myśli jego przyjaciel. Początkowo jeszcze próbował to robić, lecz z czasem przekonał się, że to nie ma sensu. Niejednokrotnie myślał, że Alba obraził się na niego za coś, a tu wychodziło najczęściej, że Albafica po prostu nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nikim. Nie wynikało to nawet z jakiegoś złego humoru, czy z tego, że coś się wydarzyło. Po prostu przyjaciel Shiona miał swoje „fazy”, w których nie należało mu przeszkadzać. Nie obrażał się na nikogo, po prostu się wyłączał i potrzebował czasu wyłącznie dla siebie. Dlatego też Shion nie naciskał na nic i już nawet nie pytał o potencjalną pracę. Był jednak pewny, że Albafica płaci regularnie rachunki. Może pogodził się z rodzicami? Wydawało mu się również, że widział gdzieś Albaficę w jakiejś gazecie. Nie miał jednak czasu dokładnie się temu przyglądać. Może po prostu tylko mu się wydawało.

            Tymczasem do mieszkania Shiona i Albafici wpadł Dohko, kumpel Shiona jeszcze ze szkoły średniej. Przychodził rzadko, częściej spotykali się na mieście, jednak kiedy już wpadał, ciężko było go wyrzucić. A w dodatku przynosił wódkę. I to najczęściej ryżową. Dohko był z pochodzenia Chińczykiem, więc kultywował tradycje swoich przodków. Najczęściej kończyło się to upiciem Shiona i fochami („Po co piliśmy tę wódkę? Teraz mam kaca przez ciebie!”). Wpadł dość niespodziewanie, a Shion akurat żałował, że Albafici nie było. Musiał siedzieć z nim sam i znosić jego zaczepki.

            Dohko w porównaniu do Shiona był o wiele bardziej towarzyski i imprezowy. I choć Shion również nie należał do skrytych osób, nie był w końcu jak Albafica, że nie potrafił się odzywać przez kilka dni, to w porównaniu do Dohko miał „kij w dupie”, jak to niektórzy znajomi z roku o nim mówili. Nie potrafił bowiem wyluzować, a przejawiało to się w ten sposób, że brał wiele rzeczy do siebie. Dohko oczywiście lubił to wykorzystywać i droczyć się z kumplem. Shion mówił przy tym często, jak bardzo go nie znosi, choć tak naprawdę lubił tego wariata. Musiał sam sobie w duchu przyznać, że miał dość dziwnych przyjaciół, tak bardzo niepodobnych do niego. Ale to może dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywał? Pewnie gdyby miał zupełnie innych przyjaciół, bardziej podobnych do siebie, to prędzej czy później nie zniósłby ich towarzystwa. A Dohko był w sam raz, żeby poprawić humor. A trochę tego Shion potrzebował, martwiąc się o Albaficę.

            Alba wracał z kolejnej sesji, po której chciał odpocząć. Kiedy zbliżał się do drzwi swojego mieszkania, słyszał podniesiony głos i śmiechy. Od razu mógł założyć, że to pewnie Dohko wpadł do Shiona.

            _Może to i dobrze. Przynajmniej choć na chwilę zapomnę o tym wszystkim._ \- Pomyślał, otwierając drzwi.

            Zastał tam dość ciekawy widok w salonie. Dohko trzymał Shiona swoim ramieniem tak, jakby się z nim siłował i czochrał go włosach. Albafica zastanawiał się, o co może tym razem chodzić. Czyżby Dohko ze swoimi krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami pozazdrościł blond czupryny Shionowi?

            - No zostaw już! - krzyczał Shion, usiłując się wyrwać.

            - Ale czemu? Nie lubisz kokoska? - śmiał się Dohko, czochrając po włosach.

            - Ale ja ci wcale nie pozwoliłem! Zabraniam! Koniec!

            - Nie wierzgaj tak, bo rozlejemy wódkę...

            Dohko przerwał jednak droczenie się, słysząc coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Śmiech Alby. Albafica śmiał się, trochę cicho, ale słychać było, że jest to szczery śmiech. Śmiech, którego tak mu brakowało od dłuższego czasu. Dzisiaj chłopak postanowił się dłużej śmiać.

            - Jesteście naprawdę zabawni... - uśmiechnął się radośnie.

            - O, cześć, Alba! Siadaj, napij się z nami! - Dohko już chciał nalewać wódki, kiedy Albafica zdejmował płaszcz i buty.

            - Napić to się nie napiję, ale chętnie z wami posiedzę.

            - Alba, nie zostawiaj mnie z nim samego, proszę... - błagał Shion.

            - Ja tylko idę się przebrać, zaraz wrócę. A poza tym... To w końcu twój kolega, jakoś do tej pory sobie z nim radziłeś, co nie?

            Po chwili Albafica wrócił do Shiona i Dohko. Usiadł na fotelu obok i patrzył na nich. Uważał, że są razem nawet pocieszni. Dohko zawsze umiał rozbawić i rozruszać towarzystwo. Alba odmawiał jednak kategorycznie picia. Od jakiegoś czasu po prostu miał dość. Chciał się zrelaksować i odstresować, śmiejąc się z obu kolegów. Mógł choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co go spotkało przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Dlatego też cieszyła go obecność Dohko. Może i w normalnych okolicznościach nazwałby go pajacem, ale okoliczności niestety nie były normalne. Wiele by dał za to, żeby mógł spędzać czas tak jak Shion. I cały czas studiować. Gdyby tylko ktoś mu mówił, że po ukończeniu nauki nic nie będzie takie proste...

            I choć Dohko pod wpływem alkoholu mówił i śmiał się głośno, a mimo to Albafica, siedząc skulony w fotelu, lekko drzemał, choć uśmiechnięty. Nie miał siły już na nic. Sesje może nie były wyczerpujące fizycznie, ale psychicznie na pewno. W końcu Shion pożegnał gościa (choć z wielkim trudem), kiedy zauważył, że Alba już zwyczajnie śpi. A zaraz po tym Shion wziął tylko koc i nakrył nim swojego przyjaciela. Nie miał serca już go budzić. Albafica ułożył się tak, że rękaw bluzki zsunął się. Na skórze Shion zauważył coś, co przypominało siniaka. Nie chciał jednak dopytywać, choć go to niepokoiło. Uspokajał się jednak w myślach, że pewnie gdzieś jego przyjaciel się uderzył i tyle. Zresztą, od jakiegoś czasu przestał pytać o cokolwiek.

 

 

Albafica cieszył się, że mógł zasnąć spokojnie właśnie dzięki obecności Dohko, jego żartom, wygłupom. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł spać. Jeszcze wracając miał ciągle w głowie to, co wymyślił Minos. I choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcale tego nie chce, to jednak ten człowiek miał w sobie coś takiego, że się poddawał i wiedział, że żadna dyskusja nic nie da. Zawsze miał rację, miał jakiegoś asa w rękawie, ostateczny argument, który sprawiał, że wszelkie protesty nie miały sensu.

            Bo choć początkowe sesje niewiele różniły się od siebie, tak Minos przeszedł potem do strategii drapieżnika, który powoli oswaja swoją ofiarę, by ją od siebie uzależnić, oswoić, a potem całkowicie usidlić. Albafica miał wrażenie, że tak się dzieje właśnie z nim. Nie protestował przy wielu rzeczach. Wcześniej nigdy by tak nie pomyślał o sobie, ale w głowie miał jedynie pieniądze, które otrzymywał za te wszystkie sesje. Jeszcze kilka lat temu nie pomyślałby, że może być takim materialistą. Niestety, przekonał się dość boleśnie, że w dzisiejszym świecie nie można nie myśleć w ogóle o pieniądzach. Może i pieniądze były „korzeniem wszelkiego zła”, jak głosiła piosenka, ale za nie dało się kupić to, co niezbędne do przetrwania. Podczas sesji zwykle starał się myśleć o innych rzeczach – o tym, co sobie wreszcie kupi za te pieniądze, czasami marzył o tym, że ma już normalną, monotonną pracę i żyje sobie, nie martwiąc się jednocześnie o to, co ktoś sobie pomyśli... Musiał uciekać swoimi myślami gdzie indziej. Inaczej nie wytrzymałby zbyt długo – a przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał.

            Minos poczynał sobie coraz śmielej. Niby podczas sesji zdjęciowych ustawiał go, poprawiał włosy, postawę, ale coś w tym „poprawianiu” było niepokojącego. Najpierw były to bardzo delikatne, subtelne muśnięcia. Może przeciętny człowiek pomyślałby, że to tylko przypadkowy dotyk, ale dla Albafici z pewnością taki nie był. Pomijając nawet fakt, że każdy dotyk w pewien sposób go drażnił, to czuł, że Minos coś knuje. I jeszcze sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył... Ale nie mówił nic, dlatego też fotograf myślał, że może więcej i więcej. W końcu sposób, w jaki „ustawiał” Albaficę był bliski molestowaniu. Minos dotykał swojego modela w sposób, który mógłby rozpalić niejednego człowieka i sprawić, że od razu miałby ochotę zapomnieć o wszystkim i oddać się w ręce fotografa. Niestety, nie w przypadku Albafici. Ten dotyk sprawiał, że chłopak czuł jeszcze bardziej obrzydzenie do samego siebie, do tego zajęcia, czy nawet do pieniędzy, jakie otrzymywał. A przede wszystkim czuł obrzydzenie do Minosa. Jednakże Albafica nie mówił nic. Tak, jakby to był temat tabu. Tylko raz poruszył ten temat, przygotowując się do którejś sesji. Zapytał wtedy nieśmiało:

            - Robisz tak z każdym swoim modelem? Albo modelką?

            - Ale co robię? - Minos uśmiechnął się pod nosem, szykując aparat.

            - No... Wiesz co.

            - Nie, nie wiem. - Tak naprawdę chciał to usłyszeć z ust Alby. Nie ukrywał, że takie „dręczenie” sprawiało mu przyjemność.

            - Dotykasz... Obmacujesz... - szepnął. Wydawało mu się, że Minos nie usłyszy tego drugiego słowa.

            - Obmacuję? Naprawdę tak to odbierasz? Przecież ja tylko cię ustawiam, żebyś mi tu ładnie wyglądał – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie to, że na co dzień nie wyglądasz ładnie, oj nie... Może jesteś przewrażliwiony?

            Albafica zamilkł na dobre. Kolejny protest nic by nie dał. Może faktycznie był przewrażliwiony na punkcie dotyku? Może stał się takim egoistą, że wszystko zaczynał brać już do siebie. Postanowił więcej nie odzywać się w tej sprawie.

            Niestety, złe przeczucia go nie opuszczały. Albafica ciągle czuł, że za tym wszystkim coś się kryje. I nabrał jeszcze większych podejrzeń w trakcie kolejnej sesji reklamowej. Minosowi akurat wyczerpały się baterie w aparacie. Sam przyznał, że zawsze jest przygotowany, ale tym razem po prostu o nich zapomniał. Musiał więc wyjść do sklepu, za co przeprosił swojego modela. Albafica zdecydował więc wykorzystać tę sytuację. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał się uciec do takiej metody, ale jego podejrzenia nie dawały mu spać po nocach. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że Minos jest już na schodach, Albafica szybko podszedł do jego komputera. Na szczęście zostawił go włączonego i bez hasła. Niewiele myśląc, drżącą ręką kliknął na ikonę przeglądarki internetowej, po czym zaczął sprawdzać historię. Nie myślał, że to będzie tak proste. Minos w ogóle nie usuwał historii przeglądania. Najpewniej czuł się na tyle bezpieczny w swoim domu, że nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zechce się dowiedzieć czegoś o nim. Albaficę zaniepokoiły częste wejścia na bloga o dość erotycznej nazwie. W najlepszym przypadku było to po prostu przeglądanie cudzego bloga, ale w najgorszym... Albafica wolał o tym nie myśleć. I choć wahał się, kliknął na adres. Wyświetliła mu się strona z erotycznymi, czarno-białymi zdjęciami. Najczęściej nie było widać na nich twarzy modela lub modelki, albo były one dość rozmazane. Kilka zdjęć przedstawiało pary w zmysłowych pozach – były to zarówno pary heteroseksualne, jak gejowskie czy lesbijskie. O autorze bloga nie było żadnych informacji, jednakże po stylu Alba rozpoznał, że jest to blog Minosa. A to zapewne były niewykorzystane zdjęcia. Albaficę obchodziło jednak tylko jedno – czy nie ma go na tych zdjęciach. Przewijał szybko i przeglądał kolejne strony bloga w poszukiwaniu zdjęć. Było to nieracjonalne, bo nigdy nie decydował się na rozbieraną sesję, ale do głowy przyszło mu to, że Minos mógł wykonać jakiś fotomontaż... Na szczęście nic nie znalazł, a dotarł do postów z dnia, w którym zaczęli współpracę. Zamknął przeglądarkę i usiadł spokojnie, czekając na fotografa. Zastanawiał się, kim naprawdę jest człowiek, z którym ma okazję współpracować.

            Albafica liczył na to, że może Minos nic mu nie będzie proponował. Prawie zdążył zapomnieć o całej sprawie, kiedy jednak przychodząc na sesję, fotograf od razu kazał mu przejść do pracowni.

            - Co tym razem? Znowu jakaś super reklama luksusowego produktu? - zapytał, rozpinając płaszcz. Powoli robiło się to dla niego nudne i przewidywalne.

            - Nie do końca... - mówił, przeglądając coś na komputerze. - Lepiej usiądź, pogadamy.

            Albafica wolał od razu przejść do rzeczy i nie cackać się, ale zrobił tak, jak powiedział fotograf. Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i wyłożył nogi.

            - Zamieniam się w słuch.

            Minos wyłączył swój komputer i zwrócił się do modela:

            - Jakby to ująć... Mam dla ciebie takie nietypowe zlecenie. Nie wiem, czy ci wspominałem, ale czasem biorę taką jakby... Dodatkową robotę. Trochę to nieoficjalne, nie chwalę się tym raczej na około, ale... Są z tego naprawdę spore pieniądze.

            Albafica myślał już o najgorszym, ale pozwolił kontynuować Minosowi.

            - Jest taki magazyn, dość niszowy, dla... ludzi, których jara coś więcej, niż zwykły seks. Nie idzie go dostać w takim kiosku, jeśli już o tym myślisz. Tylko w seks-shopach albo można go zamówić przez Internet. Chodzi konkretnie o fetysze, BDSM i te sprawy. Czasem to nawet też kręcę filmiki erotyczne... - kiedy Alba chciał coś powiedzieć, ten podkreślił: - Erotyczne, nie pornograficzne. Kadruję tak, żeby nie było widać twarzy. Dbam o bezpieczeństwo moich modeli. Zresztą, nawet nie kręcę genitaliów ani typowo rozbieranych scen, to już ktoś inny montuje.

            - I... Chcesz, żebym w czymś takim wystąpił? Mowy nie ma.

            - Nie... - choć powstrzymywał się, by powiedzieć „Jeszcze nie teraz”. - Mam pomysł na sesję, ale taką pozorowaną. W sensie... Nie będzie żadnego bicia ani nic. Siniaki to ci mogę namalować cieniami do powiek, znam się trochę na tym.

            - Co z tego? Przecież będzie widać moją twarz. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie trafi to może do moich znajomych?

            - Mówiłem, że dbam o bezpieczeństwo moich modeli. Twarz mogę zawsze uciąć. A jeśli krępuje cię pozowanie, to zawsze możemy przewiązać opaskę na oczy... Nawet tym lepiej... - patrzył na niego, wyobrażając już sobie to, jak będzie wyglądać.

            Alba milczał jak zaklęty. Nie spodziewał się, że Minos jednak coś takiego raczy mu zaproponować. Tym bardziej czuł, że żałuje, że w ogóle zaczął z nim współpracę.

            - Przemyśl to sobie, ale z tego są większe pieniądze niż z reklam. Sam byłem zdziwiony, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem kasę na koncie od nich. Ci ludzie naprawdę są gotowi płacić spore sumy... Choć to nawet nie są jakieś wyrafinowane czy ekstremalne fetysze...

            Kiedy Minos zaczynał wyrzucać z siebie słowotok podobny do tego, który przed chwilą usłyszał Alba, chłopak wiedział, że nie ma sensu się kłócić, bo po prostu fotograf go przegada. Na jego argument znajdzie dziesięć kontrargumentów. Będzie tak gadał, gadał i gadał, aż człowiek dla świętego spokoju się zgodzi. Może to była metoda Minosa? Albafica zastanawiał się w tej chwili, czy innych też trzeba było tak namawiać, czy może byli bardziej chętni? Jeśli to drugie, to co kierowało takimi ludźmi? Ostatecznie pieniądze go jednak przekonywały.

            Czuł jednak odrażający wstyd sam do siebie. Zwłaszcza, gdy Minos kazał mu się rozebrać. Oczywiście fotograf domyślał się, że to może krępować chłopaka, dlatego dał mu czas w łazience. Nie kazał rozbierać się również całkowicie, a tylko do samych majtek. Albafica w myślach wyobrażał sobie, że to jest po prostu lekcja w-fu. Zupełnie, jak w szkole średniej. Również wtedy wstydził się przebierać przy chłopakach, ale nie miał wyjścia. Najważniejsze, że Minos nie zobaczy go całkowicie nagiego. Ani nie będzie go dotykał, nie licząc przygotowania. Kiedy już się rozebrał, poczuł, jak drży. Było mu okropnie zimno, choć w mieszkaniu fotografa było nagrzane. Kiedy wreszcie wrócił, Minos szykował zestaw do makijażu. Odwrócił się i powiedział:

            - No… Jednak dałeś się namówić… - mierzył go wzrokiem.

            - Proszę, czy możesz tak na mnie nie patrzeć? – Albafica skierował swoje spojrzenie w podłogę.

            - Dobrze, tylko… - Minos podszedł do niego, a Alba już niemalże odruchowo chciał go odtrącić, powiedzieć, żeby się nie zbliżał, ale nie mógł. Fotograf po prostu wziął przepaskę i zawiązał ją na oczach swojego modela.

            Albafica, zdenerwowany, oddychał ciężko. Minos musiał przyznać, że wyglądał bardzo seksownie i kusząco. Miał ochotę skończyć tę sesję i zająć się nim w inny sposób, ale po prostu szepnął:

            - Potem wezmę jeszcze coś innego, zgoda?

            Alba, chcąc nie chcąc, pokiwał głową. Minos tymczasem wziął się za odpowiedni makijaż. Nie miał wprawdzie wielkiej wprawy w tym, ale jakoś zawsze podpatrywał ludzi od charakteryzacji. Dobrał kilka cieni tak, aby kolorami przypominały różne siniaki. Zaczął ostrożnie nakładać cień na ramię Albafici małą gąbeczką. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na moment.

            - Spokojnie, nic ci nie robię… Muszę to rozetrzeć…

            Albie było się wstyd przyznać, ale te muśnięcia po prostu go łaskotały. Nie wiązał tego jednak z przyjemnością. Być może inny człowiek czułby się zaraz pobudzony w ten sposób, ale nie on. Czuł się po prostu dziwnie, nieswojo. Wiedział, że to nie jest żadna krzywda, ale wciąż odczuwał pewien dyskomfort… A w dodatku jeszcze nie widział tego, co robi Minos.

            Kiedy wreszcie skończył malować sztuczne siniaki, ustawił swojego modela odpowiednio. Albafica klęczał wyprostowany, a ręce miał założone do tyłu. Po chwili fotograf przerwał, a Alba mógł na chwilę odetchnąć z ulgą. Usłyszał tylko, jak Minos odszedł gdzieś kawałek i czegoś szukał w szufladzie. Po chwili wrócił, uklęknął przy nim i szepnął tylko:

            - Spokojnie.

            Albafica poczuł coś na swoich nadgarstkach. Nie był pewny, co to, ale prawdopodobnie był to sznur. W dodatku dość gruby i szorstki. Minos chciał po prostu go związać. Przez chwilę Alba bał się, że zrobi to za mocno, ale jednak fotograf miał wyczucie. Nie było ani za luźno, ani za mocno. Podobnie zrobił też z jego kostkami. Przez chwilę Albafica czuł opuszki palców Minosa na podeszwach swoich stóp. Być może jednak to było przypadkowe muśnięcie… Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy został tak związany. Trochę go to krępowało, poza tym nie mógł się swobodnie poruszyć. Pomyślał, że jeszcze tylko kilka chwil i koniec… Nawet nie będzie się tym przejmował, skoro i tak nie musi patrzeć w obiektyw.

            Czuł tylko, że światło reflektorów i fleszu razi go, mimo opaski na oczach. Dodatkowo cały drżał. Trochę z zimna, a trochę z tego całego poniżenia.

            _To tylko kilka zdjęć… Zaraz będzie po wszystkim…_ \- myślał, czując, jak światło reflektora pada na niego.

            Tymczasem Minos musiał sam przyznać, że Albafica wyglądał niezwykle pociągająco. Nie chciał jednak mówić o tym, że jest to jeden z jego fetyszy, stąd też i znał magazyn dla miłośników BDSM, ale tym razem sesja była płatna, a nie tylko dla niego. Już dawno obiecał im ślicznego modela na rozkładówce. Sami nie mogli się nadziwić, że fotograf współpracuje z kimś tak nieziemsko pięknym. I choć siniaki były namalowane, a wszelkie pozy były tylko grą, to Minos wyobrażał sobie, że to wszystko nie dzieje się w jego pracowni, a w sypialni…

            Po zrobieniu kilku zdjęć i przerobieniu kilku dość wyzywających póz, fotograf zniknął na moment. Albafica korzystał z tej chwili i próbował odetchnąć, zrelaksować się… Po kilku minutach Minos jednak wrócił. Alba nie widział dokładnie przez opaskę na oczy, ale zdawało mu się, że fotograf trzyma coś w ręce. Nie pomylił się, poczuł na swojej twarzy coś gładkiego i małego, o dość specyficznym zapachu. Minos powoli przesuwał tym przedmiotem po jego policzku i szyi… Albafica zorientował się, że to skórzany bat, taki, jakiego używają w stadninach konnych. Wzdrygnął się i westchnął ze strachu. Nie chciał się godzić na coś takiego, kiedy Minos powiedział:

            - Nie bój się… Nie zrobię ci krzywdy… To tylko zdjęcia, pamiętasz? – mówił szeptem, przesuwając delikatnie bat po jego szyi. – Nie uderzę cię…

            Choć wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu zupełnie co innego. Zwłaszcza, gdy robił zdjęcia. W swoim umyśle widział, jak Albafica prosi go o jeszcze, o to, żeby zadał mu ból, żeby jego delikatną skórę zdobiły prawdziwe siniaki, pamiątki ich spotkania… Marzył o tym, jak przykuwa kajdankami swojego modela, robi mu kilka zdjęć, a potem zadaje ból po raz kolejny… Jednakże ten ból miał być chciany, wyproszony, wybłagany przez Albę… A on by się nie opierał. Potem jednakże uspokoiłby swoją niewinną ofiarę, pocałował w te delikatne usteczka, utulił mocno…

            Ale wszystko, na co tak naprawdę stać było Minosa, to te słowa:

            - Uśmiechnij się, laleczko, aparat cię kocha!

            Słysząc słowo „laleczko” od razu się wzdrygnął. Nie cierpiał tego, a już nie raz się to wyrwało Minosowi, który najwyraźniej uważał, że jest to dość zabawne. Nie chciał być niczyją zabawką. Już wolał te przesuwanie bata po swoim ciele, niż nazywanie go w taki sposób. Na szczęście dla niego, Minos kończył.

            - Już. Możesz iść się umyć i ubrać.

            Fotograf rozwiązał swojego modela, a ten zaraz wstał i bez słowa odszedł do łazienki. Albafica nie mógł na siebie patrzeć w lustrze, a mimo to próbował szybko domyć namalowane siniaki. Namydlił i pocierał szybko swoją skórę, jakby chciał zmyć z siebie tę skazę. Nie chciał też, żeby Shion cokolwiek zauważył. Kiedy już skończył z myciem, ubrał się i szykował się do wyjścia. Nie chciał już rozmawiać z Minosem, zresztą, rozumieli się już dobrze w kwestiach finansowych. Alba po prostu założył swój płaszcz, a fotograf, który sprzątał pracownię, rzucił tylko za nim:

            - Zbierasz się, co? Wiesz, jesteśmy umówieni, jak zawsze, kasa powinna być do przyszłego tygodnia.

            Albafica tylko kiwnął głową i odpowiedział krótko:

            - Na razie.

            Chłopak całą drogę czuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Zdawało mu się, że każdy przechodzień wiedział, co jeszcze przed chwilą wyprawiał w mieszkaniu Minosa. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego się jeszcze na to zgadza? Czy pieniądze są tego warte?

 

 

            Być może o Minosie można było mówić wiele nieprzyjemnych słów, ale nie można było mu zarzucić niesłowności. Jeśli obiecywał, że pieniądze będą w takim czy w innym terminie, to tak też było. Tego jednego nie można było mu odmówić. Ale tak to dla Albafici Minos wydawał się być potworem. I to takim najgorszego rodzaju potworem – na pozór był bowiem artystą, fotografem odnoszącym wielkie sukcesy, osobą kompetentną i miłą. Bez nałogów, pił tylko sporadycznie, ale nie brał narkotyków, jak to zwykło się mówić o artystach. Jedyne, co mogły mu „zarzucić” media, to podejrzenia o homoseksualizm. Przynajmniej Alba podejrzewał, że Minos jest gejem, choć nigdy nie powiedział o tym wprost. Jednakże to nie była żadna zbrodnia, choć akurat jemu przeszkadzało to. Nie był pierwszym gejem, który próbował go uwieść.

            I sądził, że to jest chyba najgorszy rodzaj człowieka, jaki tylko może istnieć na tej ziemi. Bo nawet gdyby powiedział komukolwiek o Minosie, to nikt by nie uwierzył. Fotograf zdołał bowiem wykreować sobie taką maskę, że każdy uważał, że jest jakimś bogiem artyzmu, który kocha piękno. A tymczasem prawda była nieco inna.

            Minos już nawet nie ukrywał się z tym, że gdyby tylko mógł, to relacje z Albaficą poprowadziłby w zupełnie inny sposób. Nie ograniczałyby się tylko do tych zawodowych, służbowych. Marzył o tym, by sesje BDSM nie były udawane. Żeby były tylko dla nich, ale też żeby oczywiście Alba na nie przystawał. Bo wiele można byłoby mu zarzucić, ale gwałcicielem nigdy nie był i nie miał zamiaru być. Sam stwierdzał, że to żadna radość, kiedy druga strona nie chce. No i za duże ryzyko. Bardziej się rozkoszował stopniową manipulacją, tak, aby to ta druga strona, nawet jeśli początkowo niechętna, stawała się powoli uległa i się zwyczajnie zakochała. W ten sposób Minos uwodził mężczyzn. Ale pierwszy raz trafił na taki wielki opór. Zwłaszcza ze strony kogoś tak ślicznego, jak Albafica.

            Tymczasem jego model marzył o tym, by jakoś się uwolnić. Z czasem zastanawiał się, czy może błędem jest to, że w CV ukrywa współpracę z fotografem… Lecz nie myślał o tym, by zostać w tej branży na dłużej. Stwierdził, że choć zarobek jest naprawdę atrakcyjny, to nie jest to żadna prawdziwa praca. Że… Doprowadza go do stopniowej destrukcji. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale powoli myślał o tym, że nienawidzi siebie, nienawidzi tego, co robi i nie widzi przy tym lepszych perspektyw na przyszłość.

            A Minos potrafił to wykorzystywać. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z Albaficą na temat tego, że być może kiedyś skończą współpracę, bo jego model znajdzie sobie lepszą posadę. Zamiast tego widział, że Albie aż się oczy błyszczą, gdy tylko słyszał o tym, ile może zarobić. Wiedział, że albo chłopak jest skrytym materialistą, albo był wyjątkowo zdesperowany. A i fotografowi podobała się taka „zabawa”, w której jego kochany model był jego marionetką. Minos był niczym lalkarz, który pociągał odpowiednio za sznurki, by laleczka poruszała się tak, jak on tego chce.

            Tymczasem Albafica lubił uciekać w świat wyobraźni. Czuł, że nie może porozmawiać o tej sytuacji z Shionem, ani z kimkolwiek innym. Tak więc w wyobraźni widział siebie jako rycerza, który walczy z wszelkimi przeciwnościami. A także walczy z Minosem i demaskuje go... Wtedy czuł się odrobinę lepiej.

            Kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy, była kolejna propozycja fotografa, nawet bardziej niedwuznaczna niż pozorowana sesja BDSM. A zaczęło się – tak jak zazwyczaj – od niewinnej rozmowy.

            - Mam kolejny projekt. Tylko tym razem to niekoniecznie może ci się spodobać, lecz zanim cokolwiek powiesz, wysłuchaj mnie do końca – powiedział Minos zaraz po przywitaniu, kiedy Albafica ściągał płaszcz.

            Chłopak nie miał już siły, co do kolejnych pomysłów fotografa. Po prostu w milczeniu zrobił to, co zawsze. Zdjął buty i płaszcz, po czym usiadł na kanapę.

            - No słucham ciebie. Co masz tym razem ciekawego? - już nawet nie reagował nerwowo, bo wiedział, jak to się skończy.

            - Mówiłem ci... O swoim dodatkowym biznesie, prawda? To wiedz, że w grę nie tylko wchodzą takie zdjęcia, jak ostatnio.

            Albafica tym razem poczuł, że to może być ten moment, kiedy trzeba będzie sobie powiedzieć, że musi uciekać. Ale wolał nie panikować. Fotograf zaś kontynuował swój wywód.

            - No, to nie owijając w bawełnę... W grę wchodzą też filmiki. Nie pornograficzne w tym sensie, że trzeba się rozbierać, grać, dotykać kogoś i tak dalej... Chodzi o sam fetysz, a nie będę ukrywał – odkąd z tobą pracuję, zwróciłem uwagę na twoje stopy. Są po prostu piękne. Idealne, by nakręcić kilka zbliżeń, jakieś łaskotki... A do ciągu dalszego weźmiemy dublera.

            Albafica zwrócił w myślach uwagę na słowo „weźmiemy”. To nie była propozycja. Minos już po prostu zdecydował. A on nie wiedział, jak odmówić. Mógł z góry mówić „nie”, ale za chwilę fotograf zbombardowałby go argumentami.

            - Wiedziałem, że to ci się raczej nie spodoba. Ale pomyśl, zysk jest naprawdę duży. Nie będę też pokazywał twojej twarzy. Zależy mi tylko na stopach.

            - Zdajesz sobie sprawę... Jakie intymne to jest?

            - Widzisz, mamy coś ze sobą wspólnego… Bo ja również tak myślę.

            Spojrzenie Albafici mówiło: _Skoro tak uważasz, to dlaczego się w to bawisz?_ Pozwolił jednak skończyć fotografowi swoją myśl.

            - Posłuchaj mnie, Alba. Na dobrą sprawę… Czym to się różni? Jeśli masz taką awersję do seksu, to chociaż pozwól zrobić kilka ujęć z bliska. Proszę.

            - Skąd mam mieć pewność, że następnym razem nie poprosisz, żebym zagrał w filmie pornograficznym?

            - Już ci mówiłem, że się w czystą pornografię nie bawię.

            - Kto ciebie tam wie. – Pomyślał o tym, że jeśli teraz się zgodzi, to będzie to już ostatni raz. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dostanie pieniądze, za które wyżyje przynajmniej kilka miesięcy.

            Po chwili milczenia i zastanawiania się chłopak zapytał:

            - Ile płacą?

            - Dużo. Naprawdę. Jeszcze więcej, niż za tamtą sesję dla magazynu BDSM, pamiętasz?

            _Jak mógłbym zapomnieć._ – Pomyślał.

            Albafica na moment odwrócił się od Minosa. Chciał to wszystko przemyśleć jeszcze raz, całkowicie na spokojnie. A także obmyślić plan, co robić dalej. W końcu odpowiedział:

            - Zgoda, ale bez żadnych dziwnych akcji.

            - Dobrze. Nie będziesz nawet w sumie zdejmował ubrań… Jedynie skarpetki.

            Po chwili obaj przenieśli się do sypialni. Albafica miał się położyć wygodnie na łóżku i zdjąć swoje skarpetki. Niby niewiele, ale jednak chłopak czuł się tym skrępowany. Z drugiej strony… Ciesząc się chwilą, pozwolił odetchnąć swoim stopom. Zginał i prostował palce. Minos zaś tylko się przyglądał, szykując aparat i statyw z kamerą. Uśmiechając się, powiedział:

            - Poczekaj chwilę… Zaraz wszystko ustawię.

            Tym razem krępowała go kamera. Do aparatu już zdążył przywyknąć. Ale malutkie, mrugające czerwone światełko w ustawionej kamerze rozpraszało jego uwagę. Gdy tylko Minos skończył ustawiać sprzęt, zajął się swoim modelem, który leżał wygodnie na łóżku, a ręce miał założone za głową. Po chwili poczuł coś na swoich stopach. Coś miękkiego i ciepłego. Delikatnie je muskało. Nawet się nie zorientował, że to były palce Minosa. Odruchowo chciał zabrać nogi, ale fotograf je przytrzymał i powiedział cicho:

            - Chcesz, żebym tyle wycinał? Możesz wierzgać, ale nie zabieraj tych piękności…           Fotograf trzymał kostki Albafici swoim ramieniem i delikatnie łaskotał stopy, głaskał. Chcąc nie chcąc, chłopak zaczynał się śmiać. Choć trochę to było bardziej z nerwów. Najpierw myślał, że ten dotyk jest drażniący, ale sam nie sądził, że ma tak wrażliwe stopy. Że łaskotanie może być przyjemne. Choć wolałby zdecydowanie kogoś innego w roli „dręczyciela”. Tymczasem Minos rysował małe kółeczka na podeszwach stóp. Robił to samymi opuszkami palców. Nie ośmielał się krzywdzić swojego modela, używając do tego paznokci.

            Albafica nie miał pojęcia, jak długo robił to fotograf. Czy był to moment, czy może kilka minut? Nie było to istotne. Ważne było, co działo się potem. Zauważył tylko, jak Minos wyłącza kamerę. Nie powiedział jednak słów, które zawsze przynosiły ulgę, czyli „na dzisiaj już koniec”. Zamiast tego fotograf sam zdjął buty i skarpetki, po czym przyłączył się do swojego modela.

            Minos nie mówił nic. Uśmiechał się, przysunął się lekko do Albafici i zaczął bawić się jego włosami. Zdezorientowany chłopak już sam nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Niby nie powinien się stresować, w końcu wyłączył sprzęt, ale jednak czuł, że za chwilę stanie się coś niezbyt ciekawego, coś, na co nie pozwalał nikomu. Nie pomylił się zbyt wiele. Minos, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zaczął go głaskać po włosach i po ramieniu. Leżał obok niego i czuł się dość swobodnie.

            - Byłeś wspaniały, wiesz? – zapytał cicho.

            Albafica chciał jedynie uciec stąd. Iść już sobie i nie tłumaczyć się. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak mógłby się wyrwać ze szponów Minosa. Nie wiedział jednak, co właściwie go jeszcze trzyma i na co czeka. Powinien był już dawno skorzystać z okazji i zwyczajnie sobie pójść. Tymczasem fotograf nawet nie ukrywał, że chodzi mu o to, aby Alba został z nim na dłużej. Głaskał go i próbował przytulać. Złapał też delikatnie za podbródek, żeby chłopak spojrzał na niego. Ten jednak odwracał ciągle wzrok.

            Wreszcie Minos zbliżył się i próbował pocałować Albaficę. Kiedy jednak próbował to zrobić, Alba odwrócił swoją głowę i wyrwał się z jego uścisku, mówiąc krótko, ale stanowczo:

            - Nie.

            Fotograf nic nie powiedział. Nie próbował go zatrzymywać, tłumaczyć się. Domyślał się, że to było dla Albafici zbyt wiele. Chłopak pozbierał swoje rzeczy i w milczeniu ubierał się. Minos nawet nie wiedział, co właściwie ma powiedzieć. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jakby zaczął cokolwiek mówić, to pewnie Albafica  nie posłuchałby go. Wobec tego fotograf zaczął odłączać sprzęt.

            Alba, nawet wychodząc, nie powiedział „do widzenia”, jak zawsze. Wiedział, że to koniec. W drodze do domu postanowił sobie, że nawet nie będzie odbierał telefonów od Minosa. Jeśli faktycznie dostanie tak dużą sumę, jak obiecał fotograf, to będzie w stanie wyżyć kilka miesięcy, nawet nie mając pracy. W myślach liczył już sobie, na co wystarczą mu te pieniądze. Musiał zająć swoje myśli czymś innym. To nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że czuł się brudny jak nigdy dotąd. Nie sądził, że Minos posunie się do czegoś takiego. Jednak to był najgorszy typ człowieka – podstępny, zastawiający pułapki. Albafica miał jednak szczęście, że w końcu postanowił się wyrwać.

            W domu brał ponownie długi prysznic, sądząc, że to pomoże. Niestety, obrzydzenie było jeszcze większe. Czekała go kolejna bezsenna noc. Już nawet się nauczył maskować przed Shionem, żeby nie widział jego sińców pod oczami.

            _Nie, to musi być koniec… Teraz, albo nigdy._ – Myślał, usiłując bezskutecznie zasnąć.

 

 

            Albafica siedział zamknięty od kilku dni w swoim pokoju, nie miał ochoty wychodzić, ani jeść. Wiedział, że to już koniec. Minos próbował się dodzwonić, lecz Alba konsekwentnie nie odbierał telefonu. Nie zaglądał nawet na swojego maila ani na konto bankowe. Modlił się tylko w duchu, żeby fotograf nie przyszedł do jego mieszkania.

            Nie myślał o niczym. Nie chciał myśleć o przyszłości, o tym, co dalej. Najchętniej nie robiłby nic. Przekonał się, jakie współczesne życie młodego człowieka może być ciężkie. Że zdobycie pracy graniczy się z cudem. Mówiło się, że jeśli ktoś był gruby, brzydki, niezadbany, to miał nikłe szanse na pracę, bo liczyło się pierwsze wrażenie. Albafica miał wrażenie, że gdy jest całkiem na odwrót, to również jest podobnie. Jego wygląd powodował zazdrość lub pożądanie. Nic innego. W dodatku wybrał po prostu źle. Mógł faktycznie iść na „przyszłościowy kierunek”, jak radzili rodzice. Być może wtedy nikt nie przejmowałby się jego wyglądem, zwłaszcza, gdyby pracował w fabryce, zasłaniając twarz maseczką.

            Do tego jeszcze Minos. Zanim go poznał, nie pojmował, jak niektóre kobiety mogą się pakować w związki z facetami, którzy mają je za nic, traktują wręcz jak śmieci, które można łatwo wykorzystać i wyrzucić. Gdy zadał się trochę z fotografem, wreszcie zrozumiał, że istnieją pewni ludzie, którzy potrafią mamić, skutecznie manipulować, sprawiać, że robiło się rzeczy, na które właściwie nie miało się ochoty. I żałował, że wziął od niego ten numer, że w ogóle się z nim skontaktował, zamiast wyrzucić wizytówkę do kosza. Żadne pieniądze nie były tego warte.

            Tak mijały kolejne dni. Albafica wstawał właściwie tylko po to, aby czegoś się napić – nie miał siły nawet jeść. Zbladł i schudł z tych wszystkich nerwów, choć nie chciał dawać tego po sobie poznać. Dlatego też praktycznie nie wychodził z pokoju. Tym wszystkim w końcu zaniepokoił się Shion. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego przyjaciel w ogóle nigdzie nie wychodzi, ani nawet się nie odzywa. Ale było to dla niego bardzo dziwne. Zmartwił się. Długo się wahał, aż w końcu postanowił z nim porozmawiać.

            Shion nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi. Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi, po czym spróbował ponownie. Nie sądził, żeby Albafica mógł spać o tej porze. Zresztą, podejrzewał, że w ogóle nie śpi od jakiegoś czasu. Wprawdzie jego przyjaciel tylko mu się przemykał, nie widywał się praktycznie z nim, ale zauważył, że jego skóra jest blada, a oczy ma podkrążone.

            - Alba, wiem, że tam jesteś. Mogę?

            Ciągle nic. W końcu Shion postanowił naruszyć świętą zasadę i wejść bez ostrzeżenia. W końcu tu chodziło o coś poważniejszego.

            Kiedy wszedł, zdumiał go widok przyjaciela, leżącego na łóżku, przykrytym lekko kocem i gapiącego się bezmyślnie w sufit. Niewiele myśląc, Shion wziął krzesło i usiadł koło Alby. Ten nawet nie drgnął, co było do niego niepodobne. Pamiętał bowiem, jak często Albafica na początku ich znajomości i wspólnego mieszkania prosił Shiona, żeby wyszedł, ponieważ był czymś zajęty albo po prostu chciał pobyć sam. Tutaj tak nie się nie stało.

            Shion nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć. W końcu odchrząknął i zapytał:

            - Alba… Czemu nigdzie nie wychodzisz? Martwię się o ciebie.

            Te słowa nie od razu dotarły do umysłu chłopaka. Musiał je dokładnie przetworzyć, a potem zdecydować, czy jest gotowy, by w ogóle o tym rozmawiać. Ale stwierdził, że może drugiej takiej okazji nie będzie, a Shion za moment wyrzuci go z mieszkania za jego skandaliczne zachowanie.

            - A jak… Jak długo nie wychodzę? – zapytał cicho.

            Shion był zaskoczony.

            - Nie wiem… Naprawdę nie wiem. Ja mam swoje zajęcia, ledwo cię widzę… Ale przynajmniej jakieś trzy tygodnie. Może dłużej, już wcześniej się jakoś… Oddaliłeś – dokończył smutno.

            Albafica odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, po czym podniósł się. Nie w sposób było nie dostrzec jego podkrążonych oczu. Shion wiedział jedno – Albafica był chory. A Albafica zaś poczuł, że sprawia tylko problem przyjacielowi. Chciał jednak, żeby dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę.

            - Trzy tygodnie, mówisz… A… Nikt nie dzwonił? Nikt nie przychodził, nie pytał o mnie?

            Shion nie miał pojęcia, do czego ta rozmowa może zmierzać.

            - Nie, nikt się tu nie kręcił. Raz wpadł tylko Dohko, ale był na moment i nie pytał o ciebie.

            - To dobrze.

            Nie dał się jednak omamić i uciąć rozmowy.

            - Może mi powiesz, co się z tobą dzieje? Naprawdę się martwię. Ja… Ja… Znasz mnie, nie? Przecież wiesz, że ja bym się nie wtrącał, to nie moja sprawa, gdzie szukasz pracy, czy w ogóle jej szukasz, z kim się spotykasz, i tak dalej. Ale… Ale… - czuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy, ciężko było mu opanować wzruszenie. – Ale mieszkamy razem, co nie? Dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. A widzę, że przecież nie jest, no i…

            - Przepraszam – przerwał mu. – Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Czy jest coś do picia?

            - Poczekaj chwilę.

            Shion zniknął na moment w łazience, by się uspokoić. Potem poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody dla swojego przyjaciela. Kiedy wrócił, Albafica trzymał się za głowę i próbował sobie wszystko uporządkować. Wiedział przynajmniej, że jest bezpieczny, że Minos nie próbował nawet przychodzić. Podziękował przyjacielowi i wypił szklankę wody. Po tym zaczął mówić.

            - Pamiętasz, co mi proponowałeś kilka miesięcy temu?

            Shion nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ani skojarzyć. Wtedy to Alba zaczął mówić dalej:

            - Proponowałeś mi, żebym poszukał roboty jako model na ASP. Nie skorzystałem. Nawet nie chciałem o tym słyszeć. Pamiętasz, jak raz wróciłem pijany? Byłem w barze, w którym kiedyś pracowałem. Tam poznałem gościa. Przedstawił mi się jako fotograf i złożył mi propozycję. Nie chciałem być żadnym modelem do reklam, ale z tego… No były spore pieniądze.

            Shion kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

            - A jednak. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem cię na jakiejś okładce, ale uznałem, że coś mi się musiało przewidzieć… A jednak… Alba, przecież ty nienawidzisz takich rzeczy. Dlaczego? Nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć lepszej pracy?

            Gdyby tylko Albafica miał siłę, wydarłby się na swojego przyjaciela. Powiedział to jednak całkiem spokojnie:

            - Łatwo ci mówić. Masz talent, to masz niemalże gwarantowaną robotę. Nawet jeśli nie na etat, to łatwo będzie ci otworzyć firmę, architektów szukają wszędzie. Ja nie mam takiego komfortu. Chciałem studiować filozofię, to i mam za swoje. Szukałem, myślisz, że nie? Rozsyłem CV niemal wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało. Ale nawet, jak mnie zapraszali na rozmowy, to… Liczyli, że będę świadczyć także inne usługi.

            Shion nie sądził, że z pracą może być aż tak źle.

            - Tak. A nawet, jak ktoś znalazł się uczciwy, to raczej nie miał wolnego etatu. I powiedz, co miałem zrobić? A rata kredytu nie będzie czekać.

            - No tak…

            Albafica chciał odetchnąć na moment. Gdyby miał tylko siłę, najprawdopodobniej popłakałby się. Ale nie miał nawet siły na łzy. Po chwili milczenia kontynuował swoją opowieść.

            - Minos… To cholerny dupek. W dodatku taki, że nie powiedziałbyś w życiu, że jest dupkiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, ma renomę, poważanie w swoim środowisku. Celebryci słono płacą za te sesje zdjęciowe, które robi… No, ale co o nim nie powiedzieć, to dotrzymywał słowa. Nigdy nie zalegał z wypłatą. O to nie musiałem się martwić. Tylko ten wstyd, ten cały brud… Czułem się po prostu brudny – westchnął głęboko.

            - Mówisz, że to były tylko reklamy… Co się więc stało? Było aż tak źle?

            - Gdyby to były tylko reklamy, jak mówisz, to nawet bym się nie przejął, jakoś bym się przyzwyczaił. Może znalazłbym inną pracę w końcu… Ale on… Zaczął powoli proponować inne rzeczy… - mówił ciszej.

            - Jakie inne rzeczy? Zrobił ci coś?

            - Oprócz tego, na co sam się zgodziłem… To nie. Ale chciał zrobić.

            Kiedy wreszcie Albafica zebrał się na odwagę i dokończył swoją historię Shionowi, nagle dla chłopaka wszystko stało się jasne. Żałował tylko jednego – że nie potrafił wcześniej podejść do swojego przyjaciela i zapytać się, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Albafica przepraszał go za wszystko, nawet jeśli to nie była jego wina. Shion nie mógł uwierzyć, jaki był głupi i ślepy. Przez kilka miesięcy nawet nie domyślał się, co mogło się dziać. Zawiódł jako przyjaciel. Albafica prosił go, żeby zostawił go samego. Shion natomiast uszanował to. Wiedział, że to było dla niego zbyt wiele, ale wiedział też, że od jutro musi poszukać jakiegoś psychiatry dla swojego przyjaciela. No i… Miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia.

            Wściekły wszedł do swojego gabinetu, w którym pracował. Zamknął się na klucz i upewnił się, że Alba go nie usłyszy. Wtedy przystąpił do dzieła destrukcji. Po kątach miał wszędzie pochowane szkice Alby. Wiedział, że ta perfekcyjność została skrzywiona. I to była tylko jego wina. Bo w ogóle coś takiego zaproponował. Nie pomyślał nawet, że być może ktoś to wykorzysta w złym celu.

            Niszcząc wszelkie szkice, płakał. Miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu dopiero po historii swojego przyjaciela skojarzył, co najlepszego narobił… Nie sądził, że to może być prawda, ale wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt logiczne, żeby to był przypadek.

            Przypominał sobie, jak kilka miesięcy temu, siedząc w kawiarni, rysował z pamięci kolejny portret Alby. Jako rysownik nie lubił, gdy ktoś na niego patrzył lub zaglądał przez ramię. Ale przypomniało mu się, że wtedy to podszedł do niego mężczyzna. Z wyglądu pasował do opisu Alby. I wtedy Shion żałował, że w ogóle wdał się z nim w dyskusję. Myślał, że facet chciał pochwalić tylko jego rysunki. Niepotrzebnie powiedział mu, że rysuje swojego przyjaciela, który pracował kiedyś w barze obok. Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął mu opowiadać o nim? Czyżby Albafica miał rację? Minos miał niesamowity dar przekonywania.

            Szkice i rysunki leciały w powietrze, a potem po kolei Shion je rozdzierał na drobne kawałki. Wiedział, że być może to niemądre, ale po wszystkim pozbierał te kawałeczki papieru, otworzył szeroko okno i wyrzucił je. Patrzył, jak unosi je wiatr, jak kończy się pewien etap. Zapewne nie wróci do tego szybko lub nie będzie rysował więcej ludzi. Nie było warto. Bo oprócz perfekcyjności bezpowrotnie została skrzywiona ich przyjaźń.


End file.
